


almost do

by maleclipse



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Andrés POV, Canon Compliant, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: Imagine the following; you live in a world where your idea of love is straight from a textbook. That’s how it is for Andrés.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	almost do

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmmmmm, it’s 6am and i haven’t slept but we had a conversation with sarah and johnny and this was something i just needed to write. i don’t know if it’s fully what i wanted to capture, but it is close enough.

Andrés de Fonollosa has been through five of his own weddings. _Why so many_ , you may wonder. Well, imagine the following; you live in a world where your idea of love is straight from a textbook. That’s how it is for Andrés.

For Andrés, falling in love is the best part of it. He has an idea of true love and what it includes, how it works and feels. There is no room for mistakes and only three possible outcomes - to leave, to be left or to live happily forever. Five times he has hoped for the last one but ended up with the first, or the second.

For him, true love is something that never changes. It is to live in that constant feeling of being adored and loved, to love and adore. None of his marriages have lasted long because of that. Because what Andrés de Fonollosa doesn’t realize is that change that happens every time, sooner or later. What he fails to realize is how love actually works, how there are highs and lows and how living together and spending time together changes it. What he fails to realize is that change isn’t all bad.

There is only one person, whose love has stayed the same. Andrés has taken Martín’s love for granted for years. He has bathed in the feeling of being loved and adored, without yet giving the same amount of love and adoring back. And that’s what he tells Tatiana as he leaves her, too.

”You love the idea of being in love,” Tatiana says and she is furious. ”Even Martín doesn’t deserve that.”

Andrés thinks about her words for days, weeks, and makes his decision. Tatiana has always been a smart woman. He agrees to go with Sergio, and lies to Martín. ”I’m going to dinner with Tatiana,” he says.

And it is rather simple, as he thinks about it - Martín is someone Andrés doesn’t deserve, and who doesn’t deserve the kind of love Andrés is able to give to him. Martín deserves more than that, someone who can love him throughout the highs and lows, who understands change and doesn’t only know the textbook version of love. He deserves more than Andrés is or could ever be and Andrés would rather leave now, when the love is there as Andrés likes it.

Still, he explains how he feels so different with Martín than with any of the women he has married. He says they are soulmates. He wants Martín to know that he has been someone who hasn’t changed for him. He lets Martín kiss him, kisses back and thinks about staying for one last time. It would be so easy, but it would hurt them both even more. He listens to Martín beg one last time, ”I offered to melt gold with you!”

Andrés knows there is someone for Martín, and not that much time left for him. He knows it is the only right thing to do as he walks away.

Andrés de Fonollosa cherishes the memory of Martín being the only person whose love didn’t change.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/LACASADEKLAUS)


End file.
